tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman (disambiguation) and Transformers (disambiguation) Justin's mediamass
Batman (disambiguation) From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search Look up batman or Batman in Wiktionary, the free dictionary. Batman is a National/DC comic book superhero. Batman may also refer to: Contents hide 1 Fictional characters 2 Print media 3 Films and TV 4 Games 5 Music 6 Places 6.1 Australia 6.2 Iran 6.3 Turkey 7 People 8 Other uses 9 See also Fictional charactersedit Batman (set index), the Batman codename alias used by a number of characters over the years Batman (Damian Wayne), the recurring character also known as "Robin" Batman (Dick Grayson), the recurring character also known as "Nightwing" Batman (Earth-Two), an alternate version of the character Batman (Jason Todd), the recurring character also known as "Red Hood" Batman (Jean-Paul Valley), the recurring character also known as "Azrael" Batman (Terry McGinnis), the main character in Batman Beyond media Batman (Tim Drake), the recurring character also known as "Red Robin" "Batman", nickname of César Güemes, a fictional drug dealer and henchmen in the telenovela La Reina del Sur Print mediaedit Batman (comic book), published from 1940 to the present Batman (comic strip), in newspapers from 1943 to 1991 Batman (manga), several comic series published in Japan Films and TVedit Main article: Batman in film Batman (1966 film) Batman (1989 film) Batman (serial), a 1943 movie serial Batman (TV series), a 1960s television series Batman: The Animated Series, a 1990s animated series Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, a 1993 animated film based on the 1990s animated series Batman: The Brave and the Bold, an animated series that debuted in 2008 The Batman (TV series), a 2000s animated series Gamesedit Batman (1986 video game), released in 1986 for the Amstrad CPC, ZX Spectrum, and MSX consoles Batman (Nintendo Entertainment System), released in 1989 for the Nintendo Entertainment System Batman (Sega Mega Drive), released in 1990 for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis Batman (1990 arcade game), released in 1990 by Atari Batman (2013 arcade game), released in 2013 by Specular Interactive Batman: Arkham, a video game franchise Batman: Arkham Asylum, a 2009 video game developed by Rocksteady Studios Batman: Arkham City, a 2011 video game developed by Rocksteady Studios Batman: Arkham Origins, a 2013 video game developed by Warner Bros Games Studios Batman: Arkham Knight, a 2015 video game being developed by Rocksteady Studios Further information: Batman computer and video games Musicedit Batman (album), an album by Prince Batman (score), the film score album for the 1989 film "Batman Theme", by Neal Hefti for the 1960s television show and recorded by many artists since "Batman!" (Jan and Dean song), based on the theme by Neal Hefti "Batman", a song by John Zorn from Naked City Placesedit Australiaedit Division of Batman, an electoral district in Victoria named after John Batman Batman Bridge Batman Highway Batman railway station, Melbourne Batman's Hill Iranedit Batman, Iran, a village in Kermanshah Province, Iran Turkeyedit Batman Province Batman, Turkey, the provincial capital of Batman Province Batman River, a tributary of the Dicle River Batman, a small village in Tunceli Province Peopleedit Batman (surname), a surname (and list of people with the name) As nickname or stage nameBatman Samini (born 1981), Ghanaian musician Bershawn Jackson (born 1983), American athlete also known as Batman Marques Houston (born 1981), American entertainer also known as Batman Antonis Fotsis (born 1981), Greek basketball player Other usesedit Batman (military), a soldier assigned as a personal assistant to a commissioned officer Batman (truck), a monster truck that debuted in 2006 Batman (unit), a historical unit of measure Batman (2003 toy line), six-inch model figures B.A.T.M.A.N., a mesh network routing protocol Bayesian tool for methylation analysis See alsoedit Batman and Robin (disambiguation) Batman franchise media Batman: The Ride Batman's Treaty, a treaty between John Batman and a group of Wurundjeri elders for the rental of Aboriginal lands Batsman Bathmen, a municipality in the Netherlands Disambiguation icon This disambiguation page lists articles associated with the title Batman. If an internal link led you here, you may wish to change the link to point directly to the intended article. Batman, as a surname, may refer to: Stephen Batman (—1584), English translator and author John Batman (1801–1839), one of the founders of Melbourne, Australia Ira Coleman Batman (1862–1934), American jurist and politician Daniel Batman (1981-2012), Australian sprinter, and descendant of John Batman Fereydoon Batmanghelidj (1931–2004), known as Dr. Batman, advocate of water as a cure-all Transformers (disambiguation) From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search Look up transformers in Wiktionary, the free dictionary. Transformers is a franchise centered on shapeshifting alien robots. Transformers or The Transformers may also refer to: Contents hide 1 In film and television 2 In video games 3 In comics 4 In other uses 5 See also In film and televisionedit The Transformers (TV series), a 1984–1987 American animated television series The Transformers: The Movie, a 1986 animated film associated with the series Transformers (film series), including Transformers (film), a 2007 live-action film Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, a 2009 sequel to the first film Transformers: Dark of the Moon, a 2011 sequel and third installment of the series Transformers: Age of Extinction, a 2014 sequel and fourth installment of the series Further information: List of Transformers TV series In video gamesedit Transformers (2003 video game), a video game Transformers (2004 video game), a video game based on Transformers: Armada Transformers: Dark of the Moon (video game), a 2011 video game Transformers: Fall of Cybertron, a 2012 video game Transformers: The Game, a 2007 video game based on the live-action movie Transformers: War for Cybertron, a 2010 video game The Transformers (1986 video game), a game for the Sinclair Spectrum and Commodore 64 computers Further information: List of Transformers video games In comicsedit Transformers (comics) The Transformers (IDW Publishing) The Transformers (Marvel Comics) Further information: List of Transformers comic book series In other usesedit Transformers (board game), a 1986 board game Transformers (toy line), a line of toys produced by Hasbro Transformers: The Ride, theme park rides located in several Universal Studios parks Transformers: The Album, the 2007 film's soundtrack Transformers: The Score, the 2007 film's musical score See alsoedit Transformer (disambiguation) Disambiguation icon This disambiguation page lists articles associated with the title Transformers. If an internal link led you here, you may wish to change the link to point directly to the intended article. Category:Disambiguations Category:Batman Category:Transformers Category:Justin's Last Mediamass Ideas